APH English dub season 1 episode 7: Romano's POV
by CanaIle-RomaNdorrafangirl1998
Summary: The title says it all, this is what I think was Romano's POV of the segment he was introduced in. I've watched this segment a lot lately, and Romano is my second favourite character from the show. I think I figured out why he left with an explanation from Italy's house saying "I hate you so much-eh!" I don't ship Spamano though.


Hey guys, CF-98 here with my first FanFic for Hetalia. It's based on my favourite episode of the English dub where Italy introduced his brother to Germany. I've seen this episode over a million times, and I thought it was funny at first. Now I watch it, and I kinda feel bad for Romano since his brother actually talked Shiz about him to Germany, and he would only talk about Germany in a nice way. This is what I think the segment would have been like in Romano's POV. Sorry if the Italian accent is weak, I'm not Italian.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Romano, Italy, Germany, or Spain. Nor do I own the quotes

Romano:

Today, I-a went to my-eh little brother's house to see him, it's been-eh a long time-eh since I saw him since I have been at our big brother, Spain's house all this time. I got there and-a Veneziano, my brother came running up to me and squeezed me so-a tight that I felt like-a my lungs were going to explode.

"Hey, Romano. Long time, how've ya been-e?" Veneziano said in an enthusiastic voice, letting me go. I can-a tell you another thing about-eh my brother, he's-a good at the hugging therapy too. It drives-e me crazy. "I want to introduce you to my friend, come on it'll be fun. Trust me."

"Ok-a, if you say so." I said in an unenthusiastic voice. I thought to myself "Mama Mia, He's-a getting more popular than me. How-eh is that possible. Impossibile." When we got to where he was-eh taking me, Veneziano yelled out "Hey Germany, check it cool. This is my big brother, Romano. Isn't he sheezy!?" "Geez, he made-a friends with a potato eater!" I thought to myself, "I can't stand it. Keep cool, Romano." I thought about what my brother said for a second before Germany said "Ugh, I'm Germany. A pleasure."

"I'm the northern part of the country, and he's the southern part. Since we've been governed separately, he had to stay with our big brother, Spain so he's become kinda a (says the "D" word)." Veneziano said. I couldn't-a believe what-e he just said, and just-a because I lived with la Spain doesn't mean I turned into a "d" word. He was Veneziano's big brother too, and he cared about both of us very much-eh. "Right? Now say hi to my friend." Veneziano said after that, I tried to hide what I felt about Veneziano talking shit about-eh me by saying-eh "go eat-eh the peanuts you darn potato eater!" Deep down inside, I was-eh balling my eyes off-eh. Germany stared at me as I-a said that, and he yelled "Ahhhhhh!" In horror.

After that, Veneziano grabbed me in another one of his-a "hugging therapies" after he had treated me like a garbage-a can, and he said "oh boy, it's-a hug time." How dare he talk about-eh me like-eh that, and then squeeze-a me in a hug therapy. "Would you stop it with your hug therapy already!?" I-a yell, struggling to get-eh out of-a the tight squeeze. From far I can-a see mr. Potato eater with his-eh hand on his waist-eh as-a he said "I'll never understand Catholics..."

Later that day

I-a decided to confront Germany about-a the whole thing, so I-a went up to him and-eh I-a said "Ok, Mr. Super Studly. What'd you do to twist-a my brother's head around so bad?"

He turned around toward-eh me, and-eh he asked "Uh... What do you want...?" I somehow knew-a that he-a was hiding something from me-a and I-a yelled at him "Che palle! Don't play dumb with me; that's-a my brother's job, and I know you've got some plan for him that's sinister, and sure, your highways don't have speed limits, but that doesn't give you the right to creed the size of ... kraut breath!"

"Stop it right there, you can't blame me for it." He said in a confused voice, I-a luckily had few tomatoes with-eh me, and I yelled out to him " This weatherman is predicting a 99% chance of shit storm and it's coming right at ya!" We-a didn't know that-a France was there because he was in-a the sewer, he said-a "I have finally succeeded in entering Germany secretly! Now I can take him by surprise!" I had no choice but to hide behind the potato bastard as I said "AHHH! It's France! Protect me!" I-a was really scared of France because he's-a part of the allied forces, and I'm-a part of the Axis. France, who was-eh still in the sewer screamed-eh "Ahhhhhh, it's Germanyyyyy!" In-a his sissy voice.

A while later

I-a went to make-a a prank to try and make-a mr. Potato head look-a bad, I-a always carry my lucky moustache with me. I-a thought it-a might work, so I-a went up to him, and I-a said "Hey there, Hasselhoff! I brought a little surprise for you!"

"Great, what is it?" Germany asked in an annoyed tone in his voice, he did not have a clue what-eh was in for. I-a thought he was a bad influence on Veneziano, and I-a was still mad at my brother. "I have created a secret weapon for such singular purpose and stealthiness that you will be helpless to its powers!" I-a said in a determined voice as I-a pulled out my moustache and stuck it out in front of-eh me to make it-a look-a like he was wearing it. "Moustache!" I-a yelled out laughing "Ahhhahaha! Hoohoo! You look-a so very stupid, with your big bushy moustache like some hipster at a high school party! Ahahahahaha!"

"Uh… you do know it looks like you have the mustachio from where I stand…" Germany said, my-a laughing soon became tears of embarrassment as I-a realized that it-a was true "Ahh! Turn your head! No! Don't look! I'm so ugly!" I-a gave up with this guy, and I-a went to where-a my brother was, sobbing and I-a said "Waaah! No fair! My secret moustache totally backfired on me! I quit! Waaaaah!" I-a thought my brother would try to help-eh me, but-a this was what he-a said "Don't cry, Romano…! Germany doesn't care about your moustache! He's really a nice guy; trust me! He's really helpful when it's to his advantage, and he certainly knows how to keep things organized! Plus he's strong and pretty and whiter than anybody! And that has got to count for something, at least in this day and age, at least when keeping liquor stores out of your neighbourhood! Also, Germans sound real funny! And laughing is good for the heart."

"Ah, Veneziano..." I said shedding a tear from my eye "Just once, would you say-a nice things about ME like that…?" I-a asked him, hoping he-a would-eh at least give me some advice. I saw him move-eh about 3 metres away from me, which sent to my-a boiling point. I-a put a shocked/heartbroken face as I realized that the only thing he-a really cared about in this-a world is-a Germany. I-a burst out an "I HATE YOU SO MUCH-EH!" And I-a literally bombed the roof of my-a brother's house as I-a left.

"Where are you going, Romano?" I-a heard Veneziano say, I wasn't-a going to tell him. Not after he-a treated me like that. I decided to go back home, and-a locked myself in my-a room. I-a sat down on my bed, cupped my hands and put them on my face. I-a was really affected by the way Veneziano treated me deep down inside my heart. He's-a my little brother, but he can be a bastard sometimes. He-a also has his moments, but today-a wasn't one of those days clearly. Before-eh I-a knew It, I-a was crying myself to sleep.

My big brother, Spain heard me crying from where he was, and-a after about 15 minutes I-a heard someone knocking the door, "Romano, are you okay? Open the door, and les talk about it." I-a heard Spain say, I needed-a someone to talk-eh to right about now, and I-a could trust him. He was more like-eh a brother than a boss to me. So I opened the door, and let him in-a my room. I-a was on my bed, subbing and Spain said "mind if I sit down, Romano." "Sure." I-a said, moving over a bit. Spain sat down beside-a me, and said "is something wrong, Romano?" He asked me, putting his hand on my shoulder "you can tell me." "Waaah! My-a little brother, Veneziano. I-a went to visit him today, but I wish I didn't." I-a admitted "Waaah! he befriended a potato eating bastard and that's all he cares about, Waaaaah!" I-a hugged my brother as i-a said that. He hugged me back, and he said "it's okay, Romano, things like this happen in families with more than one child. It will get better soon, you just have to give it time." "That's just one part of the problem, he called me a "d' word because I live with you." "Que!? I raised him too, and this is the thanks I got. Don't listen to him, Romano. He's the (says the "p" word) around here." Spain said in a shocked but yet disappointed tone. He was in shock after that, he could hardly believe Veneziano would say something like that to me. Such a sweet kid he was, and now look. I-a said "I-a know. He's-a got a bad influence." "I think you're right, Romano. Just leave it be for a while, and see how things go after that." Spain suggested, giving me a smile.

End of story

Um, I hope you guys liked the story. I felt like doing this since I first watched [APH] season one episode 7. I honestly felt like giving Romano a hug because I don't blame him, being the oldest is hard, especially if you have sibs with opposite personalities than you.


End file.
